


Tea Time

by handathepanda



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AU - no Entity, Evan is just a cheeseball, F/M, Fluff, Meg is level-headed, Meg just fawning over how much she loves Evan, Oh and they have a cute daughter, mental illness mention, modern day AU, seriously Evan is the cheesiest, the only reason why this is T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handathepanda/pseuds/handathepanda
Summary: Meg and Evan's daughter just wants to have a tea party with her father but can't find him anywhere.  As Meg helps look for Evan around the house, she reminisces about their relationship, and Evan wonders how he got so lucky.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teannawolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teannawolf/gifts).



“Papa? Papa?”

Meg turns her head at the sound of Marie’s small voice echoing through the house and listens to her tiny little feet run across the hallway floor right outside of Meg’s small study space. 

“Papa?” Marie calls out again, and only then does Meg stop and wonder where Evan went off to since he was supposed to be watching Marie as she studied.She figures he was around there somewhere, but where exactly was beyond her, so after a few beats of silence following her daughter’s cries, she pushes herself from her desk.Taking one last glance at her paper she still needs to finish, she sighs knowing that she could be done if she hadn’t spent the last few weeks procrastinating. 

University has been hard, especially with a toddler running around the house wanting to explore everything around her, but she can’t complain, not really.Once Evan convinced her to go for another bachelor’s degree even though she was eight months pregnant, the thought latched onto Meg and she couldn’t let it go until she decided to continue her education. 

“Hey there, boo, what’s up?” Meg says as she comes out of the room and sees Marie standing at the end of the hallway looking lost with a sad little frown on her squishy face. 

“I can’t find Papa,” Marie pouts, looking up at Meg through big green doe eyes, the same color as her father’s.

“Well let’s go look for him.Maybe he was taken by some scary monster and it’s up to us to save him!” Meg exclaims, bending down and running her hand through Marie’s curly red hair for a moment before taking her hand and guiding her around the house.

Marie follows along giggling and tip toeing as they dramatically look in all the rooms downstairs before moving upstairs, and once they get to the top stair, Evan comes into view coming out of the master bedroom.

“Well here he is!” Meg shouts, squatting with one foot in front of the other while theatrically pointing to Evan who stands in the doorway looking between Meg and their daughter who has the same dramatic stance as her mom, staring right back at Evan.

“We were looking for you,” Meg says, still in her stance with a smile on her face at Evan’s attempt to keep a smile from forming on his face too.Trying to make Evan smile quickly became one of Meg’s favorite past times once they met.Seeing this huge, brooding, hulking man who takes everything way too seriously actually laugh or smile at something Meg did gave her butterflies even to this day.

“It’s tea time, Papa!” Marie yells, looking up at Meg then back at Evan.

“It’s tea time,” Meg reiterates with a smile.

Evan’s face immediately softens with a small smile while looking between Meg and Marie.

“Oh, well, in that case, where are my manners?” he says, bowing deep towards Marie who starts giggling.“Please forgive me.I don’t know what I would do without my tea time.”

“I forgive you.Let’s go!” Marie squeals excitedly as she runs up and grabs Evan’s large hand.Her small hand can only wrap around a couple of Evan’s fingers as she drags him with all of her might down the hallway, but then she quickly gives up after a few steps, letting go and running to her room to prepare her stuffed animals just right around her small table Meg and Evan got her last week.

As Evan passes Meg, she can’t help but give him a swift smack on his ass right before leaping away, gaining distance so he couldn’t reach her to retaliate immediately.

“Oh,” he hums, a dark smirk dancing across his lips, “Just you wait until tea time is over.”

Meg returns the smirk, twirling at one of her loose braids.“I’ll be waiting,” she finishes saying by biting her lip and winking while she turns around before seeing the look on his face, but she can hear him groan under his breath before turning and following Marie to her room.

With a smirk, Meg goes back to her little study corner trying not to think too much about the mound of assignments she hasn’t done this week.She thought her first degree was bad, psychology, but her current one has her writing more papers and producing more projects than before. 

She wasn’t sure what possessed her to pursue psychology in the first place, not that it wasn’t interesting, but it wasn’t her passion.Just wanting some sort of degree to help people, it seemed like the most universal, and she can’t say that she never had any experience with it herself along the years.With her bipolar disorder, and the times she spent in the hospital after causing some sort of accident with her mania, she thought she had plenty of experience, but when she was finally diagnosed, her life changed dramatically. 

Always feeling like she was living through extremes, never knowing how she would feel one day to the next, life became fleeting, not something she cared particularly about.That was until she finally saw a therapist, once she could actually afford one in the run-down part of town, and they helped her get in touch with a psychiatrist for medication that she didn’t know she needed.

Once she was on the right dose, she finally felt like life was worth living, worth savoring, worth enjoying.Being able to help others feel the same seemed intriguing, therefore she decided to pursue that as her degree once she finally got up the courage to go to college.

She never thought she’d meet the love of her life through her choice in majors either, so she never regretted choosing psychology, not once. 

Evan MacMillan was the head of the psychology department in which Meg decided work doing research during her senior year.Evan was her mentor, and the very thought of pursing anything romantically between them seemed wrong, but the very first day they met was unlike anything she had ever felt in her life, and while they both fought it tooth and nail, finally one day, she kissed him. 

She knew he would never make the move, never risk so much or try to make Meg feel uncomfortable, but when the timing was right as he stared at her that night they spent in his office, the only light coming from his desk lamp which they huddled around, she couldn’t help it.

He made some remark as he stared at her lips.

_“I thought I wasn’t meant to live a happy life, that was until you walked in and have changed everything in the best way possible, Meg Thomas.”_

From then on, they were inseparable, even more-so than before, and not long after, they finally moved in together.

Their relationship didn’t come without problems, of course.His fellow tenured professors sneered and snickered at him for having a younger girlfriend, and of course one who worked in the department, as well as under him.Herman Carter was one who liked to make snide comments, even though everyone knew he secretly gave out better grades to the students who fawned and praised him during his own office hours.

“She liked working under him so much, she wanted to be under him in every sense of the word,” she would hear him whisper often, but they paid him no mind.

Even her classmates disapproved once it came to light, thinking that she was squandering her potential and if things went bad, it could ruin any sort of reference she could have in the future. 

But they were happy, and that’s what mattered.

Everything else they could figure out together.And now, the more Meg thinks of it, the more she just wants to sneak a peek at Evan and her daughter having a tea party, so turning on her heels, she walks back upstairs.

Once she gets closer, she hears Marie giggling, but she doesn’t hear Evan right away until she hears the bathroom door open from behind her.Turning around, she finds him, and a huge smile appears on her face.

“What are you wearing?” Meg sputters out, hardly about to get out the full sentence without giggling as she sees Evan come out of the bathroom.A flash of color is the first thing she sees before she notices that he’s not in his usual button-up shirt tucked into a pair of, normally, black slacks. 

No.

Not only is he in colors that Meg never would think she would see him in, but his outfit also comes in the form of a very large dress that is just a little bit too small for him as the zipper in the back can’t even begin to zip.The dress is a light blue with a layer of purple sparkly tulle around the skirt that Meg can’t help but notice emphasizes his toned legs.

He stands frozen in the doorway, a deer in headlights, not expecting Meg to find him dressed like he is, and it is obvious the more she laughs, the funnier it seems to get with Evan too.

“Well, it’s tea time.I had to dress the part,” Evan tries to say nonchalantly as he looks away from his giggling wife. 

“But…how…where did you even get that? When did you get it?” Meg laughs out, crossing her arms over her chest trying to contain the uncontrollable giggles that erupt from her.

“I got it last Halloween.I thought it would come in handy when Marie was old enough to talk and want to do things like this.Where else would I get it?” He answers as though that was the most logical thing in the world.

“I don’t know, but where have you been hiding it?”

“In my study.”

Meg’s mouth splits into a full-on smile as she plucks her phone out of her pocket and clicks on the camera.

“I need to get a picture of you."

“Don’t you dare,” he answers, his scowl deepening on his face.

“Evan…” Meg pouts out her lower lip and looks up at him through pleading eyes.“Won’t your daughter want to remember this time with her dad? It’ll be a precious memory for her, and do you really want to rob her of this because you don’t want your picture taken?”

Evan’s eyes narrow at Meg, not believing her excuse to try and get a picture, but he sighs knowing that she is making a good point, and using Marie was an unfair advantage.

He could never say no when it came to his daughter’s happiness.

“Fine, but that picture stays hidden until she is older and wants to remember this.”

Meg waves her hand in the air limply as she lines him up perfectly framed in the photo. 

“Say…tea time!”

Evan stands there looking as stoic as always, but it makes Meg’s heart beat just a little bit faster as she looks at her husband, so dedicated to their daughter, it makes her heart melt.

“Papa!” Marie yells coming running out of her room.“Mr. Wolf is thirsty.More tea!” It takes her a moment to look up and notice Evan in a dress, and once she does she gasps as her little hands fly up to her mouth.“Papa, you look so pretty!”

At his daughter’s approval, Evan’s once hardened face turns soft once more as he smiles down at Marie.

“Hey, Pumpkin, get close to daddy! I want a picture of you two,” Meg says, turning her phone camera back on. 

Marie faces Meg and closes her eyes, smiling as big as she can, but before Meg can take the picture, Evan bends down and scoops the little girl up in his arms, earning a squeal of delight from his daughter.He holds her close and smiles at Meg.

She quickly snaps the picture before wiping at her eyes, unsure if she is going to burst out in tears or not as she looks between her two favorite people dressed in almost matching dresses.They’re just so precious.

Putting the phone back in her pocket, she bounds over to Evan and Marie, wrapping herself around Evan’s middle, squeezing Marie between them before ambushing her tiny squishy face with lots of small kisses on her cheeks and forehead. 

“Mommy, stop,” Marie says through fits of giggles.“We have to get back to tea time!”

“Of course,” Meg laughs, backing up and letting Evan lean down to put Marie back on the ground.As soon as her small feet touch the floor, she runs back off to her room giggling.

“You two are the most precious looking pair, I can’t handle it,” Meg says, already wiping away more tears.“Stop being so cute, dammit.”

Evan takes this opportunity to wrap his arms around Meg and bring her close to him once more as she enjoys the feeling of fitting just right into his broad chest.He leans down and plants a kiss on the top of her head which causes her to look up at him. 

“I love you,” she whispers, reaching up and cupping a hand on his cheek, pulling him down down another kiss.

“I’ll always love you,” Evan replies just as soft, sending butterflies to her very core.No matter how long they are together, he always knows how to make her feel just as special, protected, and loved, no matter what.

Together, they are happy, and she wouldn’t change that for the world.

———

Evan stands in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror contemplating his life choices that brought him to this moment as he stands panting, sweaty, and in a sparkly blue dress, but as soon as he hears his daughter’s tiny laugh echo through the hallway from her room, he knows exactly how he got here.

If the Evan MacMillan he once was could see him now, he doesn’t even know how he would react. Would he look at himself with disappointment? Disgust? Confusion?

Probably all of the above, but Evan now just takes a deep breath, bursting a few seams in the dress while sighing contentedly. 

Being in his late thirties when he took up his new position as head of the Psychology department to continue his research, he assumed any chance of meeting someone and starting a family had been long gone.He became accustomed to that idea even has a young man, and that he wasn’t meant to have a family.

He was only meant to do his research, try to separate himself from his long-line of corrupt family members, and live a simple life that revolved around keeping to himself and moving forward.

The only family member he couldn’t get away from completely had been his father who always found a way to infiltrate Evan’s life like a parasite.He always had control, knew the right people, had the right connections, and no matter how hard Evan tried to get away, his father was there waiting for him.

Evan never wanted to bring a family into his own messed up life, drag them under with him, but that first day that Meg walked through his office door, everything stopped.

She looked so beautiful that day, and he felt he had never seen anyone quite like her.She walked with such grace yet exuded so much power, and it would be an understatement to say that he had feelings for her right then and there.

But she was working for him, and although she was older than most of his students and didn’t start her studies until her mid-twenties, it seemed wrong.He was her mentor, he shouldn’t have been anything else.

That’s how it should have been, but she always found ways to be in his presence, even outside of the university, and slowly she worked her way into his very soul. 

Now, Evan wouldn’t say he is a scared man, but that is as close as he got to being scared because if she was there, he soon knew that his father would show up again and he never wanted to expose her to the man that was Archie MacMillan.

Soon it became apparent that as long as he was around, he knew he could protect her since she made it clear she wasn’t going anywhere.

Despite how worried he was and how infuriated he could get at her stubbornness, he loved and admired her for it just the same.Her tenacious attitude was something he quickly found himself craving to be around, and that night she kissed him, everything changed.

Now they have a beautiful daughter that Evan can confidently say he would die for, and Meg is safe with him, and they are happy.After everything in their relationship, the near-deaths, the pain, the worry, they have finally come to a place where Evan feels they can relax. 

They have a beautiful daughter together, and even though now he is standing, stoic, and in a dress, he wouldn’t change anything as he smiles to himself. 

It is a rare sight, Evan MacMillan smiling, but it is something Evan finds himself doing more and more as the years pass since Meg walked into his cold office that fateful fall day.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door, thinking that he has kept his daughter waiting long enough for her tea time, and as he comes face-to-face with the love of his life, he knows he is right where he should be.

Finally.

\--- 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already laughing at how much absolute CHEESE IS IN THIS. I'm so sorry I just want Meg and Evan to be happy <3 hahah
> 
> I wrote for and dedicate this to a dear friend of mine, Teannawolf! This girl has been so unbelievably supportive and wonderful, and I will always be thankful for the amazing pair that is Megmillan for bringing this wonderful person into my life, so thank you girl! <3


End file.
